One more time...
by Muten Kuririn
Summary: A continus fanfic about the residents of Capsule Corperation trying to live their lives in peace. Sometimes, it's not that easy adapting to other people. Don't pass this up.


One more time, We gonna celebrate.  
(Dragonball Z)  
  
It was a peaceful day at Capsule corperation. Bulma was in her lab, writing in her diary while Vegeta was doing the usually, training. Bulma never knew why she had feelings for Vegeta but there was just something special about him.  
  
  
Dear Diary,  
Hi! Bulma here. I'm at home right now, and bored to say the least.  
Same O Same O. Well that's it, I'll write later when something actually  
happens.  
-Bulma  
  
And with that she gently closed her diary and shoved it under her matress. She sighed as she  
fell back on her nicely made bed. Looking up the ceiling she saw a very exspensive fan,which  
she got for her Birthday last month. It started to twirl and twirl until Bulma got to dizzy to watch  
it anymore. She flopped sideways as her shirt nearly slipped right off. For some reason, she liked to wear loose and revealing clothes, she always said that, "If you have the gift of beauty, show it off. "  
Slipping the 'shirt' back on and making sure her shorts weren't revealing too much, she jumped out of bed. She stretched and turned quickly toward her bedroom window.  
She had forgot she left her curtains open, she ran over quickly to close them, but before she could make it over there. There he was, looking through the window in a green pimp suit, Peeping Tom or the way the uneducated people said it, Yamcha.  
  
"Ah! Yamcha! What are you-? " Bulma jumped back and feel backwards to the floor.  
  
'Yamcha' flew through the window,doing fancy flips and all, and landed inside Bulma's room.  
"Babe, who got your panties in a bunch?" He said as he scratch his head. "If you're wearing any that it." 'Yamcha' had got a major nosebleed but held it in.  
  
Bulma quickly got up and slapped Yamcha, " Never ever look down there again!" She yelled as he mouth grew big and her teeth sharpened. " NEVER EVER!!! DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?!"  
  
Yamcha leaned back, "Um...I'm sorry sir I mean Ma--" He was interrupted by the louds noise coming from downstairs.  
Boom! Boom! Boom! Booom!  
"Uh... Don't tell me that's---"  
  
" *Wink* I think I know who it is..."  
  
BOOOM BOOOOM BOOOM! The Boom started to get louder and louder until finally it stopped.  
  
"What was that?"  
  
3 Seconds later the door went down in flames, Bulma and Yamcha were scared as they hugged on to each other.  
Vegeta walked through the flames trying to look mean and evil, even though he didn't have to really try.  
He stopped directly 3 Feet away from the couple, he smirked as he crossed his arms. "Oh my, look what the human brought in, a rat." Vegeta was talking to Yamcha, and he knew it too.  
  
Yamcha fisted tighted, "Hey! Show some respect!" He yelled as he just relealized that wasn't a very good thing to say.  
  
Vegeta laughed, "Show some respect? For who? A Human? Oh you must be joking."  
  
Yamcha was really starting to get angry, "W-Well you better go away. Me A-A-And B--Bulma   
g-gooing was somewhere." He stuttered out.  
  
Vegeta closed his eyes with a smirk on his face, "So your uneducated race can't talk in complete sentences? Huh? That's no big suprise." He turned his back to Yamcha as he glanced at t the flames in the doorway.  
He cracked his knuckles as he cramped down, the room shook as he started to power up. Beds,books,TV's,Dvds, everything in Bulma room started to float around.  
Vegeta let out one final yell and the room became calm.  
"You're welcome." He said as he walked out her bedroom, walking over the crisps of her door.  
  
Bulma ran up to the doorway, "Why Thank you Vegeta!" She said in a very angry voice.  
  
@Next chapter, Bulma decides she wants to go to the mall, but Vegeta refuse to let  
her leave the house, due to the clothing she's wearing. Uh Oh!@  
  
I know that much hasn't happened in the chapter, but just be patience.  
"Good things come to those who wait."  
-Hassamu 


End file.
